


I've Missed You

by skydonyx



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Fluffy, M/M, i didnt describe what happened in the end tho so i think its okay to read, my headcanon for what happens after the show, spoilers sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydonyx/pseuds/skydonyx
Summary: After Akira dies, Ryo goes insane and God feels sorry for him.





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second time i wirte a fanfic in english, I'm so scared (ノ▽〃) I just finished watching devilman yesterday and I was so so so sad and I needed to know what happened next, so here is my headcanon! Its just silly fluffy with a lot of angst in the beggining, really. I dont like the ending but oh well.
> 
> enjoy ♥
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry for any typos or weird grammar im posting just after finishing, haha)

Ryo sat gracefully on the bare grass that grew fearless bellow his body. The planet Earth was resetting, becoming a life friendly environment once more. Soon, other creatures would develop in that cursed land, only for everything to happen again and again. He held his knees and looked around. All the tiny plants and water looking back at him as if they knew what he was thinking, as if mocking him. Primitive oceans were already forming and the pale blue dot was finally showing signs of atmosphere. Chaos was still everywhere, demons killing each other nonstop, fighting what seemed to be an endless battle. Satan knew it would end though, someday, it had to end.

 

He looked in Akira’s eyes, whose body was by his side. His sun kissed skin and brown locks of hair were long gone, all now reduced to the white dirty bones and dust all around. Ryo held Akira’s cheekbone and looked into those empty black holes and he felt nothing but deep blue sorrow swallowing him. He looked at the stars above them and smiled, holding the skeleton’s hand and lying his back on the ground. It was comfortable by Akira’s side, so warm. It was home.

 

“Hey Akira, look.” He pointed his pale finger at the sky. “They glow beautifully, don't they?” He looked to his friend and kissed his forehead. Ryo admired Fudo’s beauty, his graceful anatomy all there only for him to see. “It's okay, you can rest, I won't wake you.” He whispered and smiled genuinely. It had been so, so long since he was there, caring for his beloved friend, waiting for him to wake up. Because he was going to wake up eventually, right?

 

His perception of time was no longer the same, and at some point, Ryo couldn't tell the days or months, for those were merely human concepts that held the delusional little beings back. It was all the same, the sun shone vigorously providing the daylight and, during the nights, the sky was filled with endless little dots and only the shadow of what before was a powerful satellite. As the plants grew bigger and life began to evolve, suddenly, one day, his hand no longer held Akira’s. His body was gone, from dust to dust.

 

When Satan finally realized what happened, he grabbed the leaves by his side. And then he screamed, as if he was in actual physical pain. What was that? What had happened to him? Did he become human, finally? How did someone who wasn't even there hurt him _so_ much? Why was he in so much pain? If there was no love, how could there be so much sadness in this disgusting world his father had created?

 

His father. It was all his fault. Selfish and cruel, he first kicked him from his own house and then took him the only thing he has ever loved. It was not fair. Did he hate him that much? Was that his punishment, to live forever mourning for Fudo, unable to die and denied of death? If Akira wasn’t there for him to share the beautiful chaotic world they had created together, what was all that for?

 

Ryo wept, his body shaking as he screamed for Akira’s name. He begged for him to come back, his wings twisting in ache and his throat hurting from holding all those hiccups. “Why did you have to take him from me? Give him back.” He closed his fists and punched the ground. “Why did you give him to me in the first place if you were going to take him anyways?” He looked up at the sky staring and hoping all heaven was watching as he miserably humiliated himself in front of all those fucking hypocrites “GIVE HIM BACK.” His eyes were shut furiously almost hurting himself. “You fucking monster.” He brings his knees close to his chest, his hair all over his face, wet with tears he never knew he had inside him. “I hate you.” He then said, curling himself inside his wings.

 

He cried for hours, or days, or years, until the sound of his sadness filled the Earth and it was all the creatures knew. There was the sound of the wind, the waterfalls, and the sound of Satan crying for his lover. Until one day, his body no longer could do it anymore, exhaustion compelling him to close his eyes as consciousness swept away from his body. He could hear angels and demons laughing at him, laughing at what a pathetic scum he had become, weak and fragile inside his cocoon, his wings one day beautiful and powerful now covered in the mud.

 

And then he felt darkness. It was all he could see. A peaceful quietness, warmth. It was so nice in there. And then, someone called him by a name long forgotten by time.

 

“Ryo!” A woman with long ginger hair came running towards him. When he opened his eyes, he was not crying anymore. He was in a snowy field, holding a feather and he was a child once again.

 

The woman finally caught up to him and smiled as she collected the feather from his hand. “This one is really pretty.” She said as she opened her bag and stuffed it inside. He glanced over her hands to see inside the bag were many feathers, all from different colors and sizes. “I am very proud, little one.” He didn’t know why, but he returned her smile.

 

She held his hand and they started walking towards a group of children he didn’t notice before. They were all about six or seven years old. There was no one with them but the ginger woman. And as they got closer to the group, Ryo felt something burning inside him. He looked at the sky and wondered what was happening. The burning sensation almost caused pain, except it also made him feel relieved.

 

He searched the source of that calming feeling, when he finally saw him. A flush of memories flooded him and he held his head in pain. Akira immediately rushed to him.

 

“Ryo, are you hurt?”

 

His little innocent eyes looked at him, concerned. Asuka smiled and hugged his friend, feeling the warmth radiating from that tiny form of his. His smell was all over the place, his natural scent and something sweet, probably candy. Something burst inside Ryo’s chest, something unique and so big he felt he would explode at any moment, he never felt anything like this before.

 

“I’ve missed you, Akira.” He whispered to the other child, who took a deep breath immediately, and tightened the embrace.

 

“I love you too, Ryo-chan.”


End file.
